Price for Justice
by LasagnaLover
Summary: Meet Alfred F. Jones or America. Now meet the Justice League. What happens when they clash together, battles will be fought and mysterys will be formed. And when the Justice League wants Alfred to join why does he turn them down? Time to get to the bottom of this! -might change to T later for cursing-
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue~  
_**

_The sky is a dark shade of red as it covers the Metropolis sky. Buildings are crumbling and torn. Civilians are running, screaming for someone to help them. But no one can. _

_Alfred watches as his citizens are chased and terrorized by the mass alien invaders. He tries to help, tries to answer their calls but his limbs wont move. Jerking his head side to side, he puts all his will power to at least move finger...Nothing. He is frozen, helpless as he sees the horror in this once great city. Suddenly a large shadow looms over him, Alfred twist his head slightly only to be greeted by the smug face of Darkseid. _

_"What a pity it is to see this majestic city fall, isn't it?" Darkseid moved Alfred around so he could get a better view of the boy. _

_Unable to talk Alfred only glared. Yes he knew who Darkseid was, he had met him in the past. That was a time that he tried to forget. "Hm, not able to talk are you, well we should fix that." A flash of blue skin and suddenly Darkseid's fist had connected with Alfred's jaw making him fly off and hit one of the buildings. As he struggled to get up his attacker walked over and placed a foot on his stomach. "Is that all you have to show?" An amused Darkseid asked. Anger shook inside Alfred as he finally found the energy to make a reaction. He spat at Darkseid's face._

_"G-get off you b-bastard!" _

_Darkseid smiled and the scene changed from a burning Metropolis to the inside of a castle. Everything looked red, Alfred gazed out of a window and gasped when he saw the Earth in the distance. He was swept up from where he was laying and placed on the ground near a giant throne. Chains suddenly appeared as they wrapped around his body, strapping Alfred into place at the bottom of the chair. "This is where you belong, sitting at the bottom of my feet, " Darkseid stood in front of the captured nation, "this is where you and all the other nations will belong in time."_

_"No, No! Me and my friends will never submit to you!" Yelled Alfred as he struggled in his binds. Crouching down Darkseid took Alfred's face in his hand and stared at him, his eyes glowing. "Well, it looks like you will need some reminding." _

_And Alfred's world was covered in fire._

**SLAM!_  
_**

America gasped as he sprang up from his bed, covered in sweat. He sat up straighter in his bed, breathing hard and clutching his head.

'What a nightmare,' he thought. Even though it was just a nightmare it gave America a sick feeling. Right before he dropped the bombs on Japan to end the war, Japan had terrible nightmares about bombs. Another example was when the twin towers fell. America had an awful night before it happened. So was this one of those? It sent shivers down America's spine.

He got up, sleep completely gone. He had to do something about this, he would not just stand on the sidelines.

Picking up the phone America made up his mind. Even if it was just a false alarm he had to make sure. He dialed in a number and held the phone to his ear.

_"Hello, New York Airlines."_

America breathed in, "Yes I would like one ticket to Metropolis-"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Wohoo! Crossover for hetalia and Justice League;D**  
**Thanks Lapis Lazuli Ichigo for letting me borrow the idea, really like it! I will update soon, or when I can.**

**HERO OUT!;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S. This story takes place before, during, and after the Justice League episode "Destroyer".**

_"This"= other person on phone _

"This"= regular speech**  
**

* * *

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring...click-

"Clark Kent."

_"Clark, where are you?"_

"Bruce? I'm at my apartment getting ready for work, why?"

_"Nothing, just wanted to make sure."_

"Sure of what, exactly?"

_"..."_

"Bruce?"

_Sigh. "He's back."_

"Who's back?"

_"Listen Clark I'm trying to protect you."_

"Who's back?"

_"Clark I-"_

"Bruce! Who's. Back?"

_"...Darkseid."_

"..."

_"Clark, I need yo-" _...click.

The phone Clark was using was crushed into pieces. He shook his hand off of debris and walked over to the open window, staring off into the morning sunrise.

"Darkseid is back..."

Clark grabbed his suit coat and walked over to the door.

"But I will be ready for him."

* * *

"So you want to be a photographer, dont ya kid?"

Perry White stood in his office. A newcomer in Metropolis came in for the new photographer job and he was seeing if the kid had what it takes.

"Whats your name anyway kid?"

The newcomer smiled brightly, stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and raised his hand for Perry to shake, "The names Jones, Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

Clark entered the Daily Planet, late. He had a bad enough morning already ,but after he left his apartment he had to stop about ten car accidents, slow down a train that was going to crash, and send Mxyztplk back to his dimension. To make matters worse...well lets see what happens when he entered the Planet.

"KENT!"

Clark spun around on his heals to see a very angry Perry White.

"Chief, I'm sorry I was late its just-"

"I dont have time for your excuses," interrupted Perry, "right now Metallo is tearing up downtown Metropolis so I want you and our new photographer to get down there strait away and give me some Superman fighting stories!"

Right when he said that a young man with blond hair and blue eyes suddenly came at Perry's side.

"Right on it, Chief!" The new kid grabbed Clark's arm and started to pull him to the door. And MAN did this kid have strength!

"Oh ya and Kent, be sure to tell him about the...blue guy." The chief was all smiles (if he could) and went back to his office. As Clark was being pulled by the kid he was actually _trying_ to get free. He was even using his Superman strength but the boy would not let go until they reached just a few blocks away from where Metallo was.

"Ok, now lets do this!" He fist bumped in the air and ran off around some buildings, leaving Clark who had on a puzzled expression.

'Who is he?' thought Clark. He shook his head, 'Better save that for later, right now I have to deal with Metallo.' Clark raced down an alleyway and all of a sudden Superman flew into the sky heading towards to where the destruction was taking place, but there was one problem though.

The new photographer was no where to be found.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Really wanted to get this done. Had ideas for a while but they just kept disapearing. **

**I might not update for a little bit, my grandma's come over so I'm gonna spend some time with her. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!;D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Peanut Butter Jelly Time." = talking

'Peanut Butter Jelly Time.' = thinking

* * *

"Come out, come out Supes. I'm waiting."

Metallo stood impatiently in the middle of a destroyed street, looking for the alien superhero. "Come on Superman, you aren't going to do this to me are you?"

"Hey ugly!" That didn't sound like Superman's voice. Metallo turned around and was met with a young blonde haired blued eyed man, a smile gracing his lips. He frowned in disappointment, oh well at least he could humor the kid for a sec, "Haven't you seen that all the pedestrians left. Or fled more like it. What can you do to me?"

The young man's eyes sparkled in glee, "This!"

A fist suddenly smashed into Metallo's jaw. It was so powerful that it could have taken his head off, instead though Metallo went flying into the air and sent smashing into a few buildings.

'I guess he was never really up to it,' Alfred thought as he looked the way Metallo flew. He soon spotted Superman flying in the distance, 'thats my cue.' Alfred sneaked behind a few buildings as he watched Superman fly by. He didn't fail to notice the astonished look on the kryptonian's face.

Alfred smiled, 'Your welcome.'

* * *

"I-it was a boy. A b-boy defeated me." Placing the injured Metallo onto a buggy, people carried him off into the ambulance to take him to the jail hospital. But, not before he grabbed onto Superman's arm, "A boy Superman." Superman gawked, amazed at the wreckage that happened. About six (no, six to seven) building had holes from Metallo crashing into them. But what caused that was still a mystery. Since there were no pedestrians around there were no eye witnesses.

"Hey Supes, cheese!" A flash and Superman saw the new photographer in front of a camera. "Boy did you see that, Metallo just flew into six buildings!" He noticed though that Superman was giving him a confused look and laughed.

"Oh sorry names Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. I just got the new photographer job down at the Daily Planet," Alfred grabbed Superman's hand and shook it, "It's an honor to meet you, I'm a big fan!"

This time Superman laughed at the kid's enthusiasm, "Thanks, I have to go it was a pleasure meeting you." He floated up and took off at the speed of sound, leaving behind a blue and red streak across the sky. Alfred watched as the streak slowly faded into the air.

"Hey!" Alfred turned around and spotted Clark running towards him.

"Yo Clark, where ya been?" He waved as Clark stopped next to him, "I could ask you the same question."

Chuckling Alfred answered, "Bathroom."

* * *

It was a crystal clear night in Metropolis. City lights sparkled as they illuminated the vast streets. Alfred and Clark were walking together, staring at the night sky. Well Alfred was, Clark had his mind on other things.

"Nice aren't they." Clark looked over to Alfred, "Sorry?"

"The stars they are very nice." Clark stopped walking, so did Alfred.

"Yes, they are...um nice." A hand patted his back, "What's bothering ya big guy?" Clark shook his head. "Its nothing."

Alfred laughed though, "Come on I can tell, spit it out."

Sigh, "I don't really have the best memories with space." Alfred looked, and I mean really looked at Clark. Clark was staring at the sky with a frown on his face.

'Guess he really means it.' Alfred thought. Suddenly an idea came to his head. He grabbed Clark by the arm and dragged (though not like last time sadly) him to a curb on the side of a street. Alfred pointed up to the moon, "Ya know what I think when I look at the moon."

"What?"

"I think of the family I have. They like live on the other side of the world but I know I'm still connected to them by the moon. You got family hu, I'm sure they miss you to. But when you feel lonely just take a peak at the moon, it helps I know." Clark smiled at the thought, "Thanks I will keep that in mind."

A shooting star passed the night sky. Clark laughed, "I wish I can see my family sooner." Alfred though remained quiet. Thoughts of the dream nights before flashed in his head.

'I wish that dream will never come true.'

_Meanwhile..._

"My Lord, Earth has been spotted. Do you wish us to send the fleet to invade?"

Darkseid stood in his palace overlooking Apokolips. What a beautiful sight to him, chaos and terror. He turned to his servant, "_I_ will give the orders to send the fleet. For now I will let Kal-El have his final moments on Earth, then I will end his life."

"But my Lord, what about the nations?" Smiling Darkseid turned back to his view.

"I will deal with them when the time comes."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Whoop~ Another chapter finished.**

**I will say this though *a-hem*...THIS IS NOT A PARING STORY! The part about the stars and moon is just a friendship thing. Got kinda emotional because I was watching Lion King 1 1/2 on tv. **

**Haha^^ Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
